


Two Shades of Gray

by MysteryNA



Category: magic kaito 1412, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cohesive storyline for the most part, Detective vs Thief, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kaitou is a total casanova, M/M, Pinning after, Poker Face, Progressive, Red twine of fate, Rivals, Romance, Seducing, Short Stories, Smooth Talking, phantom thief, story building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryNA/pseuds/MysteryNA
Summary: "Smiles and laughter are always good, but never forget your Poker Face!"You are right. I am not a detective, but a thief. A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style... But a detective is nothing more than a critic, who follows our footsteps. Two worlds so black and white could never mix. But tis not what makes it so enticing?Nar say thee, it would never work. And thus I ask, what does a thief do best? To take in style, that which does not belong, even if it might seem wrong. But as a thief, you are free to fly. Our theft is our art, and I am after my interests heart. Now sit back and relax, as you are begiled, as I tell the tale of two rivals.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the audio short recorded by the voice actor of Kaito Kuroba and Kudou Shinichi. The pair happen to share the same voice actor, who I can only assume is also a fan of the pairing. Either that or recorded it for the sake of the fans. Either way, I can't link it, but it is easily accessible on on Youtube. I followed the audio to a degree but I added my own creative flair to the pitch lines and from there, the show must go on. And so without further ado. Ladies and gentleman! Let the story commence!

The first encounter to ever bring the Phantom Thief into contact with the great High School detective Kudo Shinichi was but a brief clash. Upon that fateful clock tower, the hands of fate chimed down, and rang out their echoing dongs, signaling the starting line to their eternal rivalry. It was at this first heist that the red line of fate interwove their destinies. It was not chance that caused the young inspiring detective to fall victim to the Black Organization, nor was it coincidence that even upon appearing as but a child to the one known as Kaitou Kid, the phantom felt a pang of familiarity and attachment.

With each encounter that followed, Kid took more care to not underestimate Conan, knowing there was more to the child than what his appearance suggested. The kid was far to knowing, sharp, and intelligent to be the age his body presented itself as. With each progressive heist, he cared less about showing off, and more towards uncovering the mysteries that lay within the child. It was like a thrilling game of cat and mouse. Soon after, the police force became less a target for his pranks and his attention was more geared towards passing words, or exchanging blows with the one he liked to call his little Meitantei.

But it wasn’t long before he began to unravel the mysteries behind Conan. Just like a tight locked vault, it was difficult to crack, but he didn’t call himself a pro for naught. With the right combination and cautious steps, he found the code and swung it open. It all started when the thief turned his sights to the worlds biggest black pearl, the Suzuki conglomerate’s crown jewel, the Black Star!

_April Fools. When the moon parts the two beneath the name of the Black Star, I will make my appearance. As the waves beckon me. -Phantom Thief Kid._

Aboard that luxury liner, Kid took special notice to Conan and even went so far as to disguise himself as someone close to the little detective, to follow them around and gather intel. But what he brought to light was more than he ever could have hoped for. All it took was a quick call between the child and his professor friend, Agasa, to realize the truth behind the mask. He’d already had the puzzle pieces laid out before him; one could not undermine his resourcefulness or perception, but now the image was becoming clear as the last of the pieces fit into place. Just like a soft whisper, the truth spoke to his soul as it would to an ear, making his heart pound in realization as he unveiled the mask of the supposed child. Kudo Shinichi. But with that revelation, more questions began to brew and he found himself obsessed.

That obsession turned to infatuation and he couldn’t avoid the inevitable. He had fallen.


	2. The Paths We Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-imagining from the Voice Collection CD "I'm getting serious (for real)!?" - Yamaguchi Kappei. The voice actor for Kaitou Kid and Kudo Shinichi. This little recording was an unofficial short clip made by the voice actor for the fans. :P

The thief fled to the balcony, readying his gear to take the plunge off the roof, but just before his hand glider could open, a ball whizzed by his face, missing by a small margin, but he knew better than to assume the other missed. That kick had been a warning shot. Turning on his heels, he smiled smugly as a shrouded figure emerged from the shadows of the room. It was a rare sight to see, with his adversary appearing as they ought to be, rather than in the shackles of the small body he had come to know as Conan. The high schooler strode out into the light of the moon, revealing their own look of smug satisfaction at cutting the thief off.

“You really ought to be more creative than that. It was almost too easy to find you.” Kudo pocketed his hands and shifted his weight to his back leg, taking a more leisure stance. “You’ve been cornered Kid. Just give it up. It won’t be long now before the police arrive and fit you with cuffs.”

The thief held his hands up in surrender. “You’ve caught me red handed. What now Meitantei?” The tone was not condescending or etched with mockery. It was just a simple statement followed by a firm stare down by the other. He tensed, ready for the thief to show his cards, but nothing came. He just remained planted on the balconies edge, showing no signs of retreat. Kudo’s smug grin faltered, to only briefly show a look of annoyance before quickly reverting. “Is that it? No quip to follow?”

“Is that disappointment I hear, Mei-tan-tei-kun~” And then there was that conceited tone.

Kudo’s brow knit together and he fixed the thief with a defiant stare. “Why would I be disappointed?”

“It’s just you and me up here, blanketed by the sea of stars that twinkle overhead. It’s quite beautiful isn’t it?” Kudo blinked in surprise to the question and glanced up curiously. What were they getting at?

“So…?” He asked slowly.

The thief lowered his hands slowly and Shinichi readied his stance for the thief to make a run for it. Instead, the thief bent into a half bow and presented his hands in an opening gesture like that of a stage act. With a smooth turn of the wrist, he presented a rose and held it out for the detective to take.

Shinichi frowned at the offer, suddenly feeling a weird twinge in his chest and a few extra hard pounds of his heart. He brought up a hand to rub across his chest, in an attempt to wipe away the invisible feeling.

“A gift.” The thief clarified. Not that it was necessary. But after careful consideration, he surmised to play along and reached out to take the red flower. Only as the hand about came into contact with the rose, the thief deliberately waved the flower away and slipped past their guard to run his fingers across their cheek with a gentle stroke. Shinichi’s whole body seized up in alarm and he backpedalled to the door. But his steps were mimicked like a rhythmic dance, and he found himself pinned up against the doorsill with Kid pressed close. He tried to alleviate his fear and uncertainty with a snark remark but when his eyes found the thieves own, his words dried up in his throat and he had to swallow hard. Their rapturous eyes bore so fiercely into his very soul and he found it hard to move a muscle.

“Truly, the prettiest blue jewel can be found nowhere else…” Those beautiful blue orbs, stared back unwaveringly, full of promise and a challenge but he could feel their quickened pulse thrum beneath his fingers, being the tale-tell sign of their fear and excitement. His smug grin softened into a genuine smile and he leaned in close to their ear. “What shall we do about this predicament?” He wanted that jewel to himself. If only he could fix their gaze on no one else but him and him alone. Shinichi’s eyes glazed over ever so slightly with a clouded look of longing before the spell he’d fallen under burst like a bubble and he returned to his senses. His mouth gaped in surprise as he really absorbed the situation he was in. Why was he allowing the thief to do as he pleased?! Wedging a hand between their pressed bodies, he shoved Kid away, followed by a kick to their stomach, in an attempt to off balance them. To his annoyance, the kick was caught by nibble hands and redirected to the side. Not one to be deterred, he rushed forward and flicked out his watch, aiming a perfectly lined up shot with the thief’s exposed neck and shot the small pinprick needle. Kaitou Kid’s poker face returned like a visible mask, just as he barely managed to deflect the tranquilizer dart by the flick of his cape. That had been to damn close!

Kudo showed no signs of being surprised as he bombrushed Kaitou. The thief let out a puff of air as the wind was knocked out of him from a solid shoulderblade that rammed him into the gut and they both tumbled to the ground. Kudo wasn’t entirely studied in the art of subjugation, but with a firm grip on one of Kid’s arms, held diagonally across their chest and a well-placed fold of a leg over their knees, he had the thief in a considerably difficult pin. Kudo planted his free hand against the thieves shoulder, holding it down forcefully and stared hotly down at the other, as a rush of adrenaline surged through his veins. He couldn’t believe it. He was sitting atop a fully pinned Kid. Even the thieves cool, collected mask fell to a look of bewilderment, but it was short lived as he took on that look of calm, calculated smugness he often wore.

“Well isn’t this unexpected.” He almost felt proud for his detective. But things were looking bad. Should Shinichi be able to keep this up, he would most certainly be headed to the jailhouse. Shinichi said nothing, as he poured all his focus into keeping the other from escaping. He wouldn’t even be able to call for backup, without giving the other a small window of opportunity to exploit during the fair bit of release he would need to give in order to reach for his cellphone. Which meant, he had to keep up this stamina draining hold until someone took notice.

Kid’s brain went into overdrive, as he tried to think up an escape plan. His partner Jii would probably take notice any minute now that his young master was taking longer than anticipated to arrive at their premeditated place of meeting. So it all came down to, who noticed and arrived first. Would it be Jii or the police?

“I have to admit. I am impressed.” For now, he would take the opportunity to chat with his detective since he now had time to kill. “It’s not every day you are bested by someone as great as you.” But again, he received no response. He frowned internally at the lack thereof and decided to change gears. “If only you would hold me down in other ways.” The seductive tone had the great detective flinching considerably, which brought a wide spread grin across Kid’s face. “Nnn- Mei-tain-tei, harder~” Kudo’s face turned two shades darker, which under the shadow of the night, would normally be difficult to make out, but being so close to the white clad magician, the blush was unmistakable and Kid felt his own pulse quicken to the adorable look of his detective. His mouth could barely hold the shape of his smile, as he stared transfixed on that innocent look of embarrassment spread across his detective’s red face. But those words were enough to lighten the pressure against his chest, just enough for him to realize his chance and spring up. Kudo shouted in alarm as he fell to his side and he quickly scrambled back into a sideways crouch, but Kid beat him to his feet. He looked up in alarm to find their makeshift gun aimed at their head and he faltered just long enough for a shot to be fired. Instead of a card, as he anticipated, a small white bead went straight into his agape mouth and he reflexively swallowed around the intrusion. To his dismay, he realized it was a pill. He coughed once or twice, hoping to spit it back out but it was to late. His vision blurred around the edges as a strong wave of sleepiness surged through him. Slowly, his muscles weakened under the effects of the sedative and the weight of his body dragged him down to the floor, as he lost consciousness.

“You’ve let down your guard, Meitantei. Hmph, that’s not like you. To fall for such an easy trick. Only you can push me to this extent, but you’d become careless in the end.” He went quiet, listening to their deep breathing as they slowed to the unmistakable shallow breaths of sleep.

“Hmhm~ you’re sleeping quite soundly. Seems like the sleeping pill is quite strong.” He’d never used it before. Never had to. But he’d really been pushed to his limit this time. Just like a moth to a flame. You get to close and you get burned. He’d really been playing with fire this time, but he didn’t regret it. It wasn't every day he got to see the holmes aspirer so quiet and at peace.

“Heh. You’re cute when you’re asleep, you know. That’s hard to believe from an intelligent detective like you. But because of your cute sleeping face tonight, I’ll give you this targeted jewel.” He slipped the jewel from out of his pocket and held it up to the moonlight. It sparkled beautifully under the moons gentle gaze but it wasn’t the jewel for which he sought. But he had already checked it prior, just before his great escape. He intended to make a show of presenting it to his rival, but things hadn’t gone entirely as he planned.

“You’ve said it before. You’ll definitely catch me with your own hands. Every time I hear this, my heart will start beating out of joy. You’re the only detective I acknowledge. My only rival. The chaser and the being chased. We’re connected by a very deep bond. But, at the same time, between you and me, there’s an unreachable distance.”

His gait was slow but proud, with his chin up, shoulders squared and head held high, He moved with confidence, and assuredly, as if the world was in the palm of his hand and nothing could knock him off his pedestal. Except for one thing. And it lay at his feet.

“However, only now, would I be able to touch you.”

Dropping one knee to the ground, he bowed his head, like a white knight to his highness before lifting his eyes to sweep over their at ease, content form. It was a rare sight to see the smug, calculated face so lax with the comforting lulls of sleep. As he stared down at his detective, a whirlwind of emotion filled his chest. Oh, his cunning, bright, infuriatingly intuitive Meitantei. He was a cut above the rest, always being right on his heels and giving him the chase of a life time. No one could compete on his level quite like his little detective. He leaned over his peacefully sleeping catch and smiled triumphantly. In this rare moment, it was just him and his infatuations. It might have only been a brief moment, but for him, all the world drowned out around him and time stood still. His eyes roamed across their body, finding pleasure in this one moment of it just being the two of them. Slipping his hand into his detective’s resting palm, he brought the limp hand up to his face and brushed his lips against their soft skin.

“My dear Metaintei. If I were not a thief and you were not a detective, could we share more moments like this? But just as the roadwork has been laid out for us, it is not meant to be. Perhaps in another life, I might seek you out and claim you as mine. But alas, I shall enjoy what simple joy this quiet moment brings. No matter how brief, I will treasure this memory forever.” With great care, he laid Shinichi’s hand across his chest before trailing his hand up to their face. Brushing the few hairs that lay across their forehead, he leaned down till he was but a hair length away from their lips and breathed out slowly. “My detective. If only you were the jewel for which I seek. I would whisk you away and keep you as mine.” He could feel the others soft breath trickle across his face from each slow breath they took. He wondered, what sorts of dreams they had. “Do you ever dream of me?” He whispered with the softness of a light breeze. And with that, he closed the distance, planting a chaste but full of promise kiss against their lips. If not this life, he vowed, he’d make them his in the next.

“Our distance will disappear, only when I’m not the Phantom Thief, or when you’re not a detective. Hmph, which is impossible. Because if that were to be true, then the bond between us would also disappear.”

Slowly, sound returned to his ears, along with the approaching of sirens. With a disappointed sigh, he took only a second more to stare longing at the face of his beloved before rising to his feet.

“It’s time already. Japan’s police are quite impressive.”

Donning his glider, he stepped up the edge of the deck.

“Just wait a bit more.” He longed to return to their side. But it would have to wait for another time. “Good night, my dear Meitantei.” With that, he dove off the building and took flight into the night.

_‘You and I are destined rivals. No matter what, I won’t be caught by you. This way, you’ll continue chasing after me. Farewell Meitaintei…_ _I love you.’_


End file.
